


Releasing Tensions

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Countries Using Human Names, Cowgirl Position, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: When you're a soldier in the army, you don't have much time for your own needs. Sometimes, said needs pile up until you have to find any way you can to get rid of it.





	Releasing Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> okay i've literally had this sitting in my phone notepad for like two months and I'm finally posting it so here yall go hope u enjoy

 Elizabeth gripped her musket rifle close to her chest. Blood roared in her ears as she crept closer to the lonely soldier. The final one. Her iron-tipped boots clicked against the ground quietly while she walked. Luckily, the man didn’t seem to hear it. Elizabeth took another step. She smirked and cocked the gun. The soldier’s head perked up. He whipped his attention around to face Elizabeth. A flash of fear traveled through his eyes. 

A dangerous giggle escaped Elizabeth’s lips. “Gotcha.” 

She fired the rifle. The man fell to the ground with a _bang!_  Elizabeth blew the smoke away from the gun and quickly retreated to the makeshift barracks they had set up days before. The barracks themselves were actually part of an abandoned factory the workers had cleaned out. Elizabeth clambered inside the main room, known to soldiers as the lobby.  The overseer for the section of the army that Elizabeth was part of was an Austrian general named Roderich Edelstein. Said overseer was waiting in the lobby for Elizabeth, sitting comfortably in a red armchair. She saw him, and instantly grimaced. One thing about General Edelstein that made him completely unapproachable was that he wasn’t the nicest person. He didn’t look too nice, either. His face seemed to be stuck in a permanent glare. Cold, unyielding eyes studied Elizabeth as she opened the tent flaps. 

“Miss Hédérvary,” the general regarded with a thin smile. 

“General Edelstein,” Elizabeth replied, bowing her head slightly. 

“I assume you have completed your mission?” 

“It wasn’t much of mission, but yes.” 

The general’s eyes hardened. “Yes, sir,” he corrected. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Yes, _sir_ ,” she grumbled. 

The general huffed in apparent satisfaction. Normally, he would’ve made her repeat it until she sounded like she meant it. But to the bafflement of every other soldier, Elizabeth was the exception. No one was really sure why. Some had formulated that he treated her quite nicely out of grief over losing his ex-wife. He stood up from the chair and took a step towards the front door.

“I’ll be heading back upstate soon. We’re supposed to be receiving new troops, and I’m the unlucky sap that has to sanction them.” The general gritted his teeth in irritation. 

Elizabeth internally sighed in relief. “Good riddance,” she muttered under her breath. 

General Edelstein turned his head around to Elizabeth. “Hm? Did you say something?”

Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. “N-Nothing. Nothing at all, sir,” she added, at least trying to sound respectful. 

Edelstein quirked his eyebrow in a way that said _are you sure?_  He didn’t respond, however. He sighed. “One more thing, Elizabeth.” 

She flinched at hearing her first name. “Hm...?” 

“I’m going to need a few soldiers to come escort me in a couple days. It’s a dangerous trip.” 

“Are...are you asking me?” Elizabeth asked awkwardly.

The general laughed without humor. “Of course not. I won’t waste your talents on that. I’ll pick someone lower-ranking, like maybe....hm...that Prussian boy...what’s his name? Gibby?” 

Elizabeth blanched. “Gilbert?” she corrected with slight annoyance. “Why him, if I may? He’s an idiot.” 

The general smirked. “I know he’s an idiot. But he’s a strong idiot. He’ll be a good guard.” 

Elizabeth bit her lip to push back a retort. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Her best friend, and best enemy. They weren’t even friends for any real reason. Gilbert was one of those friends Elizabeth could never see herself making today, but it just worked out because they had known each other for so long. They grew up in the same neighborhood as kids, and would always fight for the title of “Strongest Kid” at their elementary school. Elizabeth always won. Reminiscing on those memories left Elizabeth with a sort of bittersweet feeling. It made her happy to think of victory, but it also made reminded her of some dark times. Gilbert sometimes made fun of her for the time when she thought she was a boy. Elizabeth would respond by punching him in the arm. That image made her smile. 

“Elizabeth?” 

The general’s grating voice cut through Elizabeth’s thoughts. She blinked a few times, returning herself to reality. “Huh? O-Oh, sorry. I zoned out.” 

The general huffed in slight annoyance. “Mmhm. Well, I’ll be taking my leave now. Take the rest of the night off, if you’d like,” he said in a slightly mocking tone. 

Elizabeth chuckled sarcastically and gave him a languid salute. “Sure. Bye, General.” 

Edelstein headed in the direction of his quarters in the back of the building. Elizabeth did the same, but walked in the opposite direction. She opened the door and flopped down on her bed. She was mentally exhausted from the day. She had taken on a dozen men by herself, but that wasn’t the problem. She was used to kicking a whole bunch of enemy ass at one time. It was the asses on her team that wore her out. Just being around General Edelstein put Elizabeth on edge. And then there was....Gilbert. She had known him her whole life, and he most of the time he annoyed her. It made her mental state worse that she had started thinking about Gilbert while talking to Edelstein. Elizabeth had a few strange kinks, but being double-teamed by her two greatest enemies was not one of them. Elizabeth grumbled insults in Hungarian to herself and exhaled a loud sigh. She was getting way too worked up over this. Built-up tension worked its way through her veins. She sighed again. No one was around. All the other troops were stationed outside to guard the barracks. General Edelstein was asleep, and it was extremely difficult to wake him up once he was out. Elizabeth shrugged and unbuttoned her uniform pants. She tossed them into the corner of the room. She also chucked off her jacket, leaving only her panties to cover her bottom half. She licked against her fingers, lubing them up with her saliva. After they had been sufficiently lubed, she pulled them out of her mouth with a satisfying _pop!_  She let her fingers travel down her stomach and under the silk of her panties. She inhaled sharply through her nose.

_Let’s go_ , she thought, letting her hands explore herself. 

* * *

 

Gilbert stumbled through the halls of the abandoned building, his head buzzing with slight dizziness. All he could think about was sleep. Standing outside for a grand total of nearly 12 hours in the hot sun really took a toll on his system. Gilbert came to where he would normally turn to go to his room, but something was stopping him. A noise was coming from the other side. A noise that sent heat shooting up and down his whole body. Moans. _Feminine_  moans. And there was only one girl in the entire sector of the army Gilbert was in. The sudden realization of who it was shot his heart rate up into dangerously fast beats. His hands shook at his sides. Out of sheer morbid curiosity, Gilbert took a step towards the noise. A faint light came from down the hallway. Gilbert assumed it was coming out of her room and continued walking. His brain was trying to stop his legs, but it was like they were moving on their own. As he neared her room, the noises grew louder and Gilbert’s face grew redder. Gilbert drew in a shaky breath. He slightly peeked inside the room and instantly pulled his head back, afraid of what he might see. His eyes were wide and glued to the floor in shock. Gilbert sighed quietly to himself, trying to prepare his eyes. He turned his body back around and stepped towards the doorway. 

_Don’t do it. Don’t look,_  the one sane section of his brain cried, but the rest of his mind had been taken over by lewd curiosity. Gilbert gulped. He stuck his head back in the open doorway and almost couldn’t process what he was seeing. A half-naked Elizabeth, with one hand disappearing underneath her black silk panties. She was biting her lip in an attempt to restrain herself from moaning, but it clearly wasn’t working. The noises of pleasure escaping her lips were almost too much for Gilbert to handle. 

“Nngh....f-fuck...” 

_We need to leave. Now._  The sane side of Gilbert’s mind tried to force him out of his stupor, but his legs seemed to be stuck to the ground. He couldn’t take his eyes off Elizabeth’s body. She was a lot more curvaceous than Gilbert had thought. He had always thought of her as very attractive, but had never seen her as hot. Until now. Elizabeth’s lustful emerald eyes flitted across the room as she pleasured herself. An unusual tingling sensation traveled down Gilbert’s legs. His eyes were still stuck on Elizabeth’s hand. So, naturally, he didn’t notice her furiously glaring at him. She retracted her hand slowly, Gilbert’s eyes following it. Eventually, their gazes met, each face full of hot shame. Gilbert slightly shrunk back in his position. 

_Shit. I’m doomed._

“Hi.” Gilbert’s voice cracked in maybe seven different ways when he spoke. Elizabeth made a few strange grunting noises like she was trying to form a sentence. 

“W-What in the _hell_  are you doing?” She sat up quickly, trying desperately to cover her exposed bottom half. 

Gilbert took a second to try and think of something to say. Something suave and cool to get him out of this. “You have nice thighs,” he blurted. _Yep, I’m dead._  Well, he wasn’t lying, but it definitely wasn’t what he meant to say. Elizabeth embarrassedly glanced down at her legs and grunted in exasperation, her face somehow becoming even redder. 

“Th-That doesn’t a-answer my q-question!” Her fists clenched in anger.  

Gilbert took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It didn’t work. “L-Listen, Lizzie, I swear it was an accident. I-I....I just..” 

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. “Why were you over here in the first place? You don’t even live on this side of the building!” 

Gilbert laughed sheepishly. “I..I, uh,  h-heard a noise, and I wa-was curious what it was. That’s all! It was purely curiosity!” 

Elizabeth grumbled something unintelligible and crossed her arms with a huff. “That doesn’t excuse you from w-watching me...um...it’s n-not an excuse!” The word _masturbate_  seemed hard for her to say. 

Gilbert racked his brain for something, anything, to say that would make this less awkward. Nothing came to mind except extremely lewd thoughts that he would never dare to say out loud. He scratched his neck awkwardly. “S-Sorry, Lizzie,” he ended up mumbling. “I guess I should go.” 

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded like _yeah, you better leave_. She then squinted her eyes just barely like she was thinking about something. “Actually....” her voice was slightly deeper than usual, catching Gilbert off guard. She suddenly shook her head, apparently rejecting the idea she had thought of. “No. Never mind.” 

Gilbert frowned. “What?” 

Elizabeth shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You’d never go along with it, anyway.” 

Now Gilbert was curious. “ _What_  wouldn’t I go along with?”

Elizabeth gave a cheeky grin. Her eyes glittered with new mirth. She held up her hands in mock surrender. “If you really wanna know, I’ll tell you.” 

Gilbert crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. “Just tell me already.” 

The laugh that came out of Elizabeth’s mouth was almost seductive. She slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to Gilbert, slightly dragging her feet behind her. She walked up to him until they were only a few inches away from each other. Acutely aware of the fact that she was still mostly naked, Gilbert felt his face heating up as she neared him. 

“You know...” Elizabeth purred, her husky voice washing over Gilbert’s ears like a wave of lust, “it gets lonely around here being the only girl. I do what I can to keep myself happy, but sometimes it just doesn’t work.” 

Gilbert felt his pants tighten around the crotch at her words. A dark, sinful idea was starting to form in his brain. “Uh....w-what are you getting at here?” His voice was quiet and slightly worried. Elizabeth smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force anything on you.” She playfully poked his chest with a soft giggle. “I just wanted to ask if you’re up for keeping me happy tonight. I’ve had a rough day, and I could use some cheering up.” 

Gilbert came to the horrifically exciting realization that she wanted him and his nether regions to join her in bed. “Y-You mean...you...uh,” Gilbert stammered, almost not believing what she was saying. 

Elizabeth took a step back, slight concern gracing her face. “You don’t have to. Like I said, I’m not forcing you to do anything. It’s just a suggestion.” 

Gilbert took a moment to think. This was Elizabeth, for crying out loud. His best friend since childhood. Yes, of course, he also kind of hated her guts, but that was due to jealousy. Another thing he’d never say out loud. Sure, she was incredibly gorgeous and he had always wanted to be with her. But did he really want to ruin the image of innocence he had thought of her with? His cock had already made its decision. However, his mind needed another second. 

“So, you mean, just like a one-time thing? We fuck one time and just forget about it?” 

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “Yeah. Unless you wanted something more.”

Gilbert sighed. _I’m probably gonna regret this...._  He smirked, trying to cover up the fact that he was extremely terrified. “Let’s do it.” 

Elizabeth looked momentarily surprised. She chuckled. “Alright. I didn’t expect you to say yes, to be honest.” 

Gilbert laughed. The two fell into a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. Gilbert coughed to clear his throat, heat crawling into his face. “So, uh, how...how do you wanna start this? Should...I, like, kiss you? Or what?” 

Elizabeth gestured at her  lower body. “Well, I’m feeling a little underdressed here. Care to join?” 

Gilbert smiled. “I do.” He gripped the edges of his tank top and slowly pulled it off, flipping his platinum hair as he lifted it over his head for extra flair. Elizabeth’s eyes lit up with a lusty sparkle upon seeing Gilbert’s defined abs. Gilbert noticed her staring at his chest with admiration and felt himself blushing. He quickly averted his eyes, continuing to undress himself. Eventually all that was left was his boxers and the iron cross necklace that he always wore. Gilbert swooped his hair back and struck a confident pose. “You ready?” 

Elizabeth laughed. He looked utterly ridiculous with that pose. “Yeah. Just one quick question.” 

Slightly confused, Gilbert crossed his arms. “Um, okay. Shoot.”

 

”Could you take off that cross necklace? It makes me feel kinda weird about this,” Elizabeth requested. 

Gilbert smirked. “If you are feeling guilty, it’s you’re own fault for getting so horny in the middle of battle.” He laughed. 

Elizabeth returned the smirk with one of her own. “Oh, really? Like I haven’t caught you doing the exact same thing before?” 

A hot blush passed over Gilbert’s face. “I-I...how would y-you know? Unless you were watching me, pervert!” 

“So I’m the pervert now?” Elizabeth crossed her arms. “I wasn’t the one who couldn’t help themselves from staring at an injured girl’s exposed chest!” she retorted, pointing an indignant finger at herself. 

Gilbert gritted his teeth in frustration. “Don’t get mad at me for that. It’s not my fault you have nice tits!” 

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. “Can you just take off the necklace so we can do this, please? I’m losing my patience.” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine. Sheesh.” 

He clearly didn’t want to, but he eventually relented. He very gently removed the necklace and set it down on top of the clothes he threw off. 

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. “Tch. Why do you care so much about that stupid necklace anyway?” 

Gilbert glared at her. “This _stupid_  necklace is my only connection to my homeland. It reminds me of when I first became a soldier in Germany.” As he spoke, the anger slowly dissipated from his voice. Elizabeth suddenly felt kind of bad for insulting his necklace. 

“Damn, Gil.” 

After seeing the crestfallen look on her face, Gilbert sighed. “Sorry. I got off-topic. You ready to fuck?”

“Well, that was abrupt,” Elizabeth said with a chuckle. “But yes. Mostly.” 

“Mostly?” 

Elizabeth sighed, averting her eyes. “I have one more thing to tell you.” 

Gilbert grimaced. “What now?”

 

”I’ve never really done this before,” Elizabeth admitted shyly. 

Gilbert looked shocked. He frowned in confusion. “What? Weren’t you married at one point?” 

Elizabeth shrugged. “Well, yeah, but it was more for alliance purposes. He didn’t really love me.” 

Gilbert looked at Elizabeth with a slightly guilty smile. “Um, y’know, you don’t have to force yourself to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Elizabeth took a deep breath. “No.” 

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. “Hm?” 

She looked up at him, new confidence glowing in her eyes. “I’m ready. I want to do this.” 

“Are you sure?” Gilbert asked, being unusually considerate towards her. Elizabeth smiled. “Yes. Now get over here before I change my mind.” 

Gilbert gave Elizabeth a half-smile. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

As Gilbert walked over to the bed, Elizabeth pulled off her shirt and chucked it to the side, exposing her firm, perky breasts. She stood up from the bed and gently slid off her panties as Gilbert watched, his cock growing in his boxers as she did so. She was completely naked. Any idea of innocence he had associated her with was completely gone. Gilbert couldn’t help but stare at her body, completely starstruck. Elizabeth crossed her arm over her body with a fiery blush on her face. 

“S-Stop staring at me like that,” she mumbled. “You’re making me nervous.” 

Gilbert blinked himself back to reality. “S-Sorry. I just...never expected you to look like that.” 

Elizabeth frowned. “Is that a good thing?” 

Gilbert nodded. “Very good. You’re hot.” 

Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.” 

“So, since you’re new to this,” Gilbert said, resting his hand on his hip, “do you want me to take over? Just so you’re comfortable.” 

Elizabeth looked up at Gilbert through heavy-lidded eyes. “I actually wanted to be on top, if you don’t mind.” 

Gilbert shrugged. “Sure. If it’s to someone as hot as you are, I definitely don’t mind being the bottom.” 

“Then let’s do this,” Elizabeth said, gesturing to the bed. 

Gilbert let out a small, guttural chuckle and peeled off his boxers. Elizabeth watched his cock very gently bounce against his stomach with hunger in her face as he walked towards the bed. He slowly laid down, sinking into the fabric, and made eye contact with Elizabeth as he did so. Elizabeth took a deep breath. She ever-so-gently placed a knee on the side of the bed. Gilbert could see the slight twinge of nervousness in her eyes. Elizabeth continued climbing on top of him, very slowly. Gilbert could tell it was because she didn’t want to hurt either of them, but he was almost aching for her at this point. He had to remind himself that she was a first-timer, and probably scared, which made his urges calm down a little. Elizabeth gingerly lowered herself down onto his hips, just in front of his cock. The sudden contact of skin on skin shot electric chills through Gilbert’s veins. They locked eyes, unspoken desire flooding between them. 

“Y-You ready..?” Gilbert asked, voice slightly cracking. 

Elizabeth took another deep breath. “I think.” 

Gilbert smiled up at her. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere,” he said with a chuckle. 

Elizabeth laughed, but a dose of fear still graced her eyes. “Alright,” she muttered with a sigh. “I’m just gonna get it over with.” 

She lifted her hips back up and hovered over Gilbert’s cock. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She gripped tightly onto his hand. Elizabeth slowly eased herself down onto his thickness, sharply inhaling as she did so. The little gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips alone was almost enough to make Gilbert cum. Her tight entrance stretched around his cock as she lowered herself down. Her face scrunched up tight and her lip trembled slightly. She reached the base of his cock, making Gilbert involuntarily let out a barely audible moan. Elizabeth sat completely still for a moment, taking in all the air she could. 

“You okay?” Gilbert asked. 

Elizabeth very gently wiggled her hips. “I think I’m good.” She smiled. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be.” 

Gilbert returned the smile. “Well, that’s good. So you can move now?” 

“I think so.” Elizabeth let go of his hand and placed hers on the bed next to her to balance herself. 

She gently lifted herself back up, her juices streaming down Gilbert’s cock. “Nngh...” 

Gilbert watched her slowly ease herself up and down on his length. Her tight muscles constricting around him made his lower half tremble. The little mewls coming out of Elizabeth didn’t help, either. As she bounced up and down on his cock, her hips gently ground against his own. 

“Mm...f-fuck...” Elizabeth breathily moaned. 

Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a moan of his own. Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open and shut as she rode him. Everything about her in this state made Gilbert’s whole body quiver with need. Her chest bouncing to a rhythm, her thighs grinding against his, her head thrown back in pleasure....everything about her was beautiful. Gilbert’s hips involuntarily bucked upward, sending his cock even deeper into her. The sudden change in pressure surprised Elizabeth and made her topple over. She stuck out her arms to break her fall. Her palms landed next to Gilbert’s arms. Elizabeth’s breasts hung down, just barely grazing Gilbert’s chest. Their eyes met briefly, sparks flowing through the air. Gilbert glanced down at her lips for a moment. As if on impulse, he shot up and kissed her. Elizabeth’s eyes flew open in shock. Gilbert pulled away just as quick as he went in. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to say something, but her mouth remained shut. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. At first, Gilbert was shocked, but after a few seconds he sunk into the kiss. Gilbert let his hands travel down Elizabeth’s body. He felt her start building the rhythm back up underneath his grip on her. His cock slowly sunk back into her heated core. Elizabeth broke their kiss briefly to breathe. Gilbert latched onto her thighs and squeezed them tight in his hands. Elizabeth’s heavy breaths mixed with the squelching of her wetness around him was almost overwhelming. _More,_  his body cried. Gilbert pushed down Elizabeth’s thighs, gently bucking his hips upward, sending himself further into her. 

“Ah~!” 

Elizabeth let out a loud moan at the sudden thrust inside her. “Oh, fuck! F-Fuck yes,” she whimpered. 

Gilbert briefly lifted his hand from her thigh to squeeze her perfectly firm ass, and then smacked it. He leaned up and gently nibbled at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked in a dangerously low voice, eyes blazing with lust. 

She let out a strangled gasp in reply. 

Gilbert chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Elizabeth seemed to be losing the rhythm she had built up. Her thighs smacked against Gilbert’s pelvis. Her eyes fluttered open and shut as she released a sigh of bliss. Gilbert felt himself losing control over his body as he felt his cock delve deeper and deeper inside her. He gripped her thighs, pushing them down even harder. 

“Oh, God...yes...” 

Gilbert could barely understand Elizabeth’s moans through how breathy her voice was. Sweat dripped down the whole of her body. Gilbert’s legs were slowly becoming weak. Elizabeth gripped onto the sheets beneath Gilbert, clearly starting to lose her balance. Her mouth seemed to be stuck open. 

“I...I...ungh...” 

She couldn’t even get her voice to work properly. Gilbert bit his lip. She was so _f_ _ucking_  hot. 

“Dear Lord, Lizzie...” he mumbled in his lustful stupor. “I’m gonna feel you on me for days...” 

Elizabeth chuckled through a whimper. “You and me b-both...mmf...” 

Gilbert smirked. He felt her wetness flow down his cock. “God, you’re amazing,” he mewled. Elizabeth desperately threw herself up and down, trying to force Gilbert deeper inside her. She needed more. 

Gilbert could feel the white-hot climax building inside him. Feeling light-headed, he frantically grabbed at Elizabeth’s body, trying to generate friction. Elizabeth’s eyes blazed. She ground her hips into Gilbert’s, losing the rhythm she had built up. Her lip trembled slightly. Her muscles contracted around Gilbert’s length. He could tell she was also close. He leaned up and suckled at Elizabeth’s bottom lip. 

“F-Fuck, Liz....I can’t hold out much longer,” he said with a gentle whimper. 

Elizabeth leaned down and smacked her lips against his. “Me, t-too...” 

Gilbert suddenly felt hazy. Flames of passion encircled Gilbert’s lower body. 

Elizabeth’s eyes glazed over. “I..I’m gonna...ah...” 

Gilbert smacked her ass one more time. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. Electricity pumped through his veins. Elizabeth felt her arms turning to jelly. She slammed herself down on him, trying to take all she could before she climaxed. 

Eventually she couldn’t last any longer and listlessly flopped on top of Gilbert, letting out a loud cry as she did so. Gilbert felt all the built up pressure in his cock finally release as Elizabeth popped herself off of him. 

“Nngh,” he mewled as cum flew out of his body. It splattered along Elizabeth’s back, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was too busy catching her breath on top of Gilbert’s chest. 

“Fucking hell...” Her voice was quiet. She snuggled into his bare skin with a calm, tired smile. The room lulled into a comfortable silence, the only sound being Elizabeth’s breathing. 

 

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Elizabeth’s body. He leaned into her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. 

“God, Liz. That was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. “Even for a first-timer?” 

“Especially because you’re a first-timer,” Gilbert said with admiration.

Elizabeth leaned up and gently pressed her lips against Gilbert’s jaw. “You weren’t half-bad yourself.” 

Gilbert frowned. “Not half-bad? I’m awesome!” 

Elizabeth laughed. She snuggled her still-naked body even further into Gilbert’s. “I know,” she mumbled, exhaling a deep sigh. 

Even through what they had just done, Gilbert still felt embarrassed having her on his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair and tried to keep his heart from breaking out of his chest. Elizabeth's breathing slowly quieted. Eventually that breathing turned into soft snores, the only sound in the room. Gilbert looked down at her sun-kissed face with a contented sigh. She truly was beautiful. Gilbert gently tightened his grip on Elizabeth's back and pressed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. 

"Night, Lizzie."


End file.
